The Start of Something Big
by LindsayQ
Summary: The brothers find a little girl. Little do they know the ride her arrival takes them on.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: (working title) The Start of Something Big  
Author: Supesfan88  
Rating: PG (Some swearing)  
Pairing: Dean/OC, Sam/OC  
Warning: UNBETA-ED - at the moment  
Disclaimer: Sam, Dean and the Metallicar are all property of the CW and Kripke. I'm just borrowing them. But, everyone else is mine.**

* * *

Sam saw the baby before Dean did, buried beneath a pile of oily rags and a few splintered pieces of wood. The still chest told them it was too late, but it didn't stop Dean from trying, desperately, as Sam stood blurry eyed and weak kneed near the door as the lookout. Weak pleas to leave the child fell on deaf ears as Dean continued. A sob caught in Dean's throat and his eyes burned as his ministrations did nothing but tire him out.

"Dean, please…" he heard his brother beg but didn't feel the need to look up. He knew what he was going to see, he could hear the tears in his brothers voice. "Just leave her, Dean." Sam's voice started to fade as the tears started to take over. "Dean, pl-"

"NO!" He fist came down on the baby's chest before he could stop himself and he fell onto his rear end in shock and remorse as soon as his sluggish mind registered what he had done.

The only sound in the stifling room for the next couple seconds is sickening silence. But then there's a sharp intake of air and then a slow, congested exhale. He moved his fists from his eyes and moved his attention to the baby's chest. His eyes dilated when he seen it rise and cried even harder when he watches it fall, only to rise again a nanosecond later. He was on his feet with the infant securely in his arms before 30 seconds passed. Sam ran after him trying to explain to him the chances of her having severe brain damage or disabilities, but he didn't listen and focused his attention solely on the rapidly pinking baby in his arms.

He slid into the passenger seat of the Impala with her still securely in his arms and firmly ordered Sam to drive. Sam did what he was told, but still continued to try to talk to his brother about her chances. He didn't listen. He wouldn't listen. She would make it. She had to make it. 'cause he didn't think he would if she didn't.

The made it the entire way across town in 20 minutes and Dean nearly tumbled out of the car as he rushed towards the ER entrance yelling for help at the top of his scorched lungs. A middle aged nurse quickly took the infant out of his hands and turned to rush down the hall. Dean took off right behind her. Only to be stopped right before the ER doors by a rather burly looking redheaded security guard. Sam's voice at that moment was the only thing that kept him from not punch the guy.

His brother looked pale and rather shaky, and for the life of Dean he couldn't figure out why. Sam told Dean to follow him to the waiting room. He picked the seat closest the door.

The nurse that had taken the baby away from Dean appeared a few hours later and came right up to Dean. He shot up like an arrow. "You're the one that brought in the baby, right?"

He nodded so hard his neck cracked.

"Are you any relation?"

He found himself stuttering as he answered. "I-I found h-her."

"Where? What were you doing?"

Dean doesn't find a lie all that hard to come up with and with a blink of his dry eyes he started. "I found her in the old Metal Works factory. My dog ran away earlier in the week and someone on my block said he had seen him around there so I went to look. I found her under a pile of rags and sticks. Like someone was trying to ditch her."

It took a while for the nurse to register the onslot of information, but as soon as she did all she could do was shake her head. "So you don't know how long she had been there?"

Dean body trembled suddenly as he shook his head. "Is she-"

"She's in a coma and we won't know the extent of her injuries until she wakes up, but she's alive." The nurse sighed as if she carried the weight of the world on her narrow shoulders. "Guess I'm gonna halfta call CPS."

"No!"

Sam rose suddenly at Dean's outburst. He moved to stand behind his brother. "Dean…"

Dean turned wide, hysterical eyes on Sam and bit out between clenched teeth. "No Sammy." Before turning back to the nurse. "No, please, don't. At least not right now. Let me see her first."

The nurses mouth opened, ready to speak, but slamming shut as she sighed and turned away from the brothers. "Fine, half an hour. That's it."

Dean's through the doors and dashing toward the curtained off area before Sam realized his brother had moved.

When he found his brother he stopped dead. Dean had his hand slipped through the rungs of a hospital crib, pale and swallowing profusely, holding tight to the baby's slack hand. Sam knew his brother hadn't seen him enter. His attention hadn't strayed from the girl at all, not even to blink. The baby had a breathing tube down her throat, her eyes taped shut, and a countless amount of IVs shoved into her tiny arms. Sam's Adam's apple bobbed profusely as he looked her up and down only to realize that her fiery red hair was the only stark contrast with the bleached sheets beneath her.

Sam's attention strayed again to his brother and suddenly felt his knees give slightly once more when he realized his brothers face was wet. Wet enough to be seen from about 15 feet away. His brother was scared, absolutely terrified for this little girl. His brother had it bad. His brother wasn't leaving this hospital until she did.

Sam's eyes suddenly flicked towards the baby's chart hanging on the side of the metal crib. And from where he stood in the door he was just able to see the name "Baby Doe" scratched onto the line where it asked for a name. Somehow Sam knew that if his brother had it his way, "Baby Doe" was quickly going to become "Baby Winchester". Or whatever name he had given Administration when they had come in. And Sam also knew that when his brother wanted something nothing or nobody stood in his way. And he knew his brother wanted the little girl lying before him.

But what he didn't know was if Dean was ready to face the possibilities of the girl having disabilities. Hell, he wasn't even sure if he was. Anybody really wasn't or ever could be. But, he hoped, for Dean's sake and the little girl' s, that Dean was much more than anybody.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: In first chapter.**

The nurse came around a half an hour later and told his brother that his time was up

The nurse came around a half an hour later and told his brother that his time was up. Sam had never seen his brother's face literally fall so quick before. "She needs a break Mr. Scott," she explained quickly. "You can come back later. I promise."

"When?"

The nurse glanced at her watch and then back up at Dean. "Around 9:30."

Dean nodded and moved towards the door, but was pulled back in. "I'm head of the floor tonight." Dean watched as she swept passed him. "I'll leave a cot for you."

Sam probably would have kissed the woman at that moment if it hadn't been for his brother watching or the fact that she was old enough to be their mother. He'd would have sworn there was a hop to Dean's step as he walked down the hall towards the elevators. The woman had just made his brother's day and night. Now, the next task would be actually getting his brother to sleep instead of watching over the comatose infant all night.

Like Sam had suspected, Dean put up one hell of a fight when he began to try to persuade Dean to sleep. And for the sake of the others in the hospital he decided to just drop it and leave before he got into a shouting match with his older brother at 11:30 at night in an NICU. He felt his shoulders drop as his anger boiled over when he came back the next morning, at 9 AM sharp like he had promised, and found the cot the nurse had rolled in for Dean untouched and his brother in the same chair he had left his brother in the night before, nursing a cup of coffee with his left hand as his right slowly caressed the infant's hair. He bit down on his anger when his brother's exhausted eyes lifted to his.

"Any change?"

Dean's eyes stuck shut for just a moment as he shook his head. "The cops are coming in later to talk to me. Catherine said that they might bar me from seeing her until they do a search for suspects." Sam didn't have to ask to know that "Catherine" was the night rounds nurse who had been so kind to his brother. "They can't do that, Sammy." The look Sam received from his exhausted brother nearly broke him. "She's just a baby. They can't leave her alone like that." Even though he talked about the baby's well-being, Sam knew the possibility of being unable to see the girl would most definitely hurt his brother much more than the infant.

"It's understandable, Dean. You aren't-"

Suddenly Dean's eyes turned hard. "I'm all she's got." The sides of his eyes crinkled as his voice took on a tone of angry incredulity as he spat. "Look at where we found her. _Somebody _did not want _anybody_ to find her."

Sam no longer felt like fighting a loosing battle with his one-track minded brother and just backed off. Instead, he switched the conversation to coffee and quickly disappeared from the room. When he returned from the cafeteria half an hour later he reached the room just as two uniformed policemen and a detective and he froze. Not more than 30 seconds later he seen Dean follow behind the detective and cops on his way down the hall in the opposite direction. Dean's head turned suddenly towards Sam and Sam nodded in understanding and turned into the baby's room. His job was to watch over the her since Dean wouldn't be able to.

Somewhere between dozing and wondering about he'd have to retrieve his brother's body from the lake, Dean reappeared pale and wide eyed. As soon as he entered the room Sam stood, but Dean's attention was focused solely on the baby. Sam turned his attention back to the infant and then back at Dean. "What happened?"

"I'm her legal guardian until she gets out of the hospital." Sam saw the words leave his brothers mouth but could not fully grasp what he had said, but didn't dare ask him to repeat for fear of angering the exhausted man. "Catherine put in a word for me to that suit. Apparently the suit had been one of the boys she had babysat when she was in college..." Dean blinked to clear his eyes. "I'm her legal – I mean, I used Scott, but," His face broke into a the widest grin Sam had ever seen on his brother when the means hadn't included a G-string and a Fiver. Maybe his brother was finally growing up. Or just temporarily sidetracked. For the life of Sam, he hoped it was the former. "She's mine."

Sam smiled back in spite of his rolling stomach and nodded. "Congrats."

Dean's smiled lasted a couple seconds later before his cleared his throat and nodded. "I'm hungry, Sammy," he rounded the crib and sat down hard in the chair Sam had just vacated. "Why don't ya go get you and me something to eat?"

Sam kept quiet and backed out of the room. Intent on letting his brother bask in his own little victory. It would probably be the only smile he'd see for a very long time. Waiting for the elevator, Sam decided he'd bypass the cafeteria and go straight to the motel and grab a clean change of clothes for both of them before grabbing lunch at someplace on the way back.

When Sam got back to the room an hour and a half later he stopped dead right inside the door when his eyes landed on the baby's profile. Her name was different. "Baby Doe" was now "Moira Samantha Scott".

"Diggin' the name, Sammy?" Dean's voice drew him further into the room. He set the paper bag on the nightstand and turned to his brother, who was looking back at him with a smart ass grin. "I wanted to commemorate the woman in my family."

Not feeling the need to dampen his brother's spirits, Sam smiled and said his thanks, because even though his brother was a jerk. He was a loving jerk.

"How'd you get Catherine to agree to it?"

Dean's joyful face turned steely for a split second as his eyes looked around his brother to the door. "Close the door, man."

He looked behind him before he shut the door, but Sam quickly closed the space between him and his brother, ready to receive heavy news, which was what he was going to get if Dean's reaction was anything to go by. "Her husband was one of dad's contacts when we were younger, Robbie Ere. She's Catherine Ere."

Memories of running free around a huge unfenced property behind an old farmhouse somewhere in Iowa made Sam's eyes grow. "So, she knows who we are?"

Dean nodded. "Said she knew exactly who we were as soon as she saw you and I in the room earlier on. Could see dad in both of us. Said she's going to try to get the papers to-"

"Papers?"

Dean's eyes lost the heaviness as they clear and look up at Sam. He smiled. "I'm gonna make her mine, man."

Sam had always known his brother was insane. Now he knew Dean was certifiable.

"What?"

"Listen, man." Dean started. "It's either me or the system and if dad didn't want us in it what makes ya think that she'd be able to handle it? Who knows what kind of shitface could get her. They'd just want her for the money."

"Dean, I just don't think –"

"Catherine said we could live in her basement for as long as we needed."

"How do you know we can trust her?"

"Dad did!"

Moira's heart monitor started beeping erratically suddenly and like lightning both Sam and Dean are at the head of the crib . "I'm here," Dean said as he almost broke the side of the crib off its moorings as he lowered it for better access to the baby. "Dean's here." Sam placed a hand gently on Moira's leg as Dean took her hand in his. The monitor stopped almost immediately after. Dean grinned so wide his face ached. He turned to his younger brother with tears in his eyes. "She's waking up, Sammy."

With that, Sam nodded and cast his happy brother a watery smile. Now the fun part began.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: In the first chapter.**

Soon after letting Moira settle again, Dean ordered Sam to go tell a doctor and about 15 minutes later a middle aged man with shocking blond hair that just brushed his shoulder, wearing a white coat and carrying a clipboard came in to Moira's room and De

Soon after letting Moira settle again, Dean ordered Sam to go tell a doctor and about 15 minutes later a middle aged man with shocking blond hair that just brushed his shoulder, wearing a white coat and carrying a clipboard came in to Moira's room and Dean stood up.

"Mr. Scott," the doctor greeted as he offered his hand. "I'm Dr. Reeves."

Dean took it and shook as he nodded. "Dean." And then turned to Sam and jerked his head at him. "He's my brother, Sam."

Dr. Reeves smiled. "Dean, Sam." Sam nodded at the doctor just before the he turned his head towards Moira. "I've been told that you've been granted temporary guardianship of this little one." Dean nodded when the doctor looked at him. Dr. Reeves smiled before returning to Moira's slack face. "That's wonderful." His eyes come to land on Dean again and he asked. "What's up, Dean?"

"My brother and I were arguing a little bit and suddenly her heart monitor started going off like a game at a fair. As soon as I held her hand though to try to calm her down she-it stopped. Does that mean she's waking up? Because she sensed me. Knew when we were in the room and near her."

The doctor nodded. "It very well could, Dean." The doctor pulled a pen from his front pocket and started writing on the clipboard. "With your permission, Dean, I'd like to do a C.A.T. scan on her-"

"Moira."

The doctor smiled warmly. "Sorry, Moira. See how much, if anything, has changed from her initial scan from yesterday."

Without even blinking Dean nodded his head. "But I want to carry her down."

At first Sam thought the doctor was going to refuse so Sam reached out to maybe get his brother to change his mind or console him when the doctors face changed and he smiled. "I'm sure that could be arranged." An d he pulled back.

As if someone had flipped a switch Dean turned his eyes back on Moira and asked, "how old do you think she is?"

The doctor scrutinized the child's form for about a minute before speaking. "It's hard to say exactly, but she looks to be about 6 or 7 months old. She's small, but her features tell the tale."

"Why would she be small?" the alarm in Dean's voice wasn't hard to miss. "What could be wrong with her?"

Sam had to hand it to the doctor. He answered Dean's hysterical questions without a second thought. "It could be a number of things, Mr. Scott. Genetics, malnutrition or even an underlying ailment we haven't discovered yet."

"When can you do that C.A.T. scan?"

The doctors smile was warm. "As soon as possible, Mr. Scott. Just let me go see if we have a machine free and I'll come back for you."

Sam watched with wide eyes as his brother nodded his approval and turned his attention back on Moira. Before the doctor turned to leave Sam mouthed a quick thank you and the doctor smirked and then turned towards the door.

True to his word the Dr. Reeves returned 20 minutes later. "Alright, Mr. Scott. If you want to bring her,"

Dean shot up from the seat he had collapsed in as soon as the doctor left and exhaled hard as he put the side down. Sam stood beside his brother, at the head of the crib, as the only sign of support he knew how to give. Ever so carefully Dean lifted the baby into his arms and as soon as the doctor nodded Sam slid the tiny heart monitor cuff of Moira's finger. Dean covered the baby's downy soft hair gently with his hand and whispered over his shoulder. "Could you get the pole?"

Sam nodded and grabbed the IV pole Moira was hooked up to.

The elevator ride down to the exam rooms was silent except for intermittent beeps of the unplugged IV machine. Both Sam and the doctors attention was fixed solely on Dean and the little girl he held so protectively. The drastic change in his brothers behaviour over the last 2 days should have disturbed him, but it didn't, and that, by far, disturbed him the most.

Just before the elevator doors opened on the exam floor Dr. Reeves smirked slowly and turned towards the doors as he commented, "you're good with her." The unabashed pride that shone in his brothers eyes when he looked up made Sam realize that what ever they did from now on, that little girl in Dean's arms was going to be a part of it. No matter what.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: In first chapter.**

The test took about ½ an hour to do and went off without a hitch. Dean and Sam were allowed to return to Moira's room without the doctor, which gave them ample room to talk.

Sam held the rail along the outer wall of the elevator and smiled at his smitten brother. "What's gotten into you, Dean?"

He continued to stroke the baby's downy hair as he asked. "What do you mean?"

Sam motioned towards the baby. "Why her?"

"Why not?" Dean retorted, sounding rather affronted.

"All the kids we've helped and you-"

"She doesn't have anyone, Sam. _Anyone_. All the others, they had families to run to. She doesn't. Nobody wanted her. So I do."

At the shockingly thought out answer he'd just received it took Sam a bit to formulate his next question. "What if she has something wrong with her?"

Dean shrugged. "She'll have something wrong with her." The scarily serious eyes he turned on Sam actually made the taller man shrink away. "I'm not getting rid of her, Sam. I'm gonna fight tooth and nail for her and if-"

Sam's smirk cut Dean off. "I know," he pushed his tired body off the railing and sighed. "I just wanted to make sure you did."

As he watched his brother lay Moira back down in her crib, Sam managed to catch the first of many contented smiles on his older brothers face, which promptly disappeared once he realized he was being watched. "I'll go get Catherine, man." Dean choked down his embarrassment as he put the side up on her crib. "Make sure you know where and how to get into her pad."

"You make it sound dirty."

The Cheshire grin on Dean's face said what he had to say before he could say it. "I know."

Dean disappeared around the corner as Sam through his head back with laughter.

--

Obedient as ever, Sam followed Catherine around her 7' ceilings basement apartment quiet as a mouse. Only nodding or speaking when he had to. The courtesy alone left him speechless. But to have a person willing to cook meals for them (him to send up to Dean) as well as let them sleep under her roof was fantastic!

"It's a three bedroom with its own kitchen and shower." Catherine pushed open the door to the master bedroom and let Sam peak in. "More than enough for you, Dean and Moira." The chill that ran down his spine at the sound of Moira's name didn't go unnoticed, nor was it unwelcome. He'd gotten past the freak out and had actually kind of gotten use to the idea of being an uncle. Partly due to the fact that Moira's existence had nothing to do with his older brothers inability to keep it in his pants – not that he'd ever tell Dean that.

Before his mind realized the tour was over and Catherine was standing in front of him waiting for an answer to a question he hadn't heard.

"Well?"

"What?" he shook his head to clear his mind and smiled sheepishly at the blonde in front of him.

"What do you think about it?"

"Truthfully?"

Catherine nodded.

A grin blossomed on his face before he could answer. "I think its fantastic!"

She smiled and turned towards the stairs. "I have a storage locker about a mile away. If you want I'll give you the key and you can have the pick of whatever I got in there for this place."

"Thank y-"

"Of course," Catherine turned abruptly on the stairs. "Dean'll be in the hospital for a long time with that baby. You'll be on your own when you're not at the hospital with them. " But then her honey eyes lit and she smiled, "There's-" she turned her bright eyes on Sam. "I'll be back!" and raced her way back up the stairs. Sam stood at the bottom of the stairs, in the hallway between the door to the apartment, gasping and wide eyed like a guppy.

Sam decided to speak before his brother when he phoned on the road back to the hospital later that night. "Your nurse is weird."

"What kind of weird? Like salt and burn weird or like, Dungeons and Dragons weird?"

"Like June Clever weird."

Silence and then. "Harsh."

"Yeah," His grip increased on the cell momentarily as he changed lanes and sped up. "You should see this apartment, man. Three bedrooms."

"Three? Frig, man growin' up we were lucky with 2."

"I know and get this, the bathroom is a full one. Bathtub and shower – not together."

"Shit, she told me it was her basement apartment, not her guest house. She must really like m-"

"It is her basement, Dean." Sam deadpanned. "7 foot ceilings."

"Damn, Sammy, we hit the big time."

"Yeah…she wants me to go out with her daughter."

"It can't be that bad, Sammy. Catherine looks like she was quite the looker when she was-"

"Did you just say looker?"

"Shut up. All I'm saying is that Catherine's kids can't be all that bad looking. Unless they're adopted then you're on your own."

"Dean," his eyes actually hurt he rolled his eyes so violently.

"I'm kidding. Listen, Sam, you'll do fine. Just take one for the team if you have to."

"Yeah," he snorted unimpressed. "Thanks."

"Think of Moira. Do it for her."

"Yes, Dean, that's what I want to do. Think of a baby when I'm a date. Great."

"See you when you get here, Sammy."

Sam snorted into the phone before he pulled it away from his ear and snapped it shut.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: In first chapter.**

"I don't know, man." Sam reached for his pop on the nightstand beside Moira's bed and took a big swig of it before he continued. "She could be an awesome girl, but what if we don't get along and she tells Catherine. A lot could-"

"And what if you click and then go back to her place have hot wild monkey-"

"Dean!"

"Just saying. Could happen."

Suddenly Catherine came sauntering into the room smiled at Dean and then, when she saw Sam sitting in the corner, grinned. "Sam! Just the guy I wanted to see!"

Dean snorted and Sam rolled his eyes.

"My daughter, I just got off the phone with her. She should be coming in anytime around 3 tomorrow. "

"That's great, Cath-"

"What's her name, Catherine?" Dean broke in. "Details, man, details!"

Sam wished Catherine would be quickly called into duty, but he knew his luck wasn't that good and he'd be forced to sit through her gushing about the girl who was making his stomach twist violently.

"Her name's Robin, she's got dirty blonde hair and as tall and as thin as a bean pole! Part of the reason I think they'll get along is that!"

Dean laughed while Sam sulked into his can of pop.

"She's studying Rehab Science at The University of Pittsburgh. She's come back home for the summer, and actually shadowing many of the doctors in the Rehab wing just down the hall a bit."

He tried desperately, but Sam just couldn't help it when his ears immediately perked at the mention of higher education. He ignored his brothers knowing smirk as he leaned forward in his chair and listened closer.

"She's a great kid! She'll be 25 in August."

"Great!" Dean turned his eyes momentarily on his brother. "Sammy and her can geek out." And turned back just as Sam rolled his eyes. "Does she have a key to that apartment? Because it could get awkward for Sammy."

"Dean,"

Catherine's laughter filled the room as Sam shot daggers at his grinning brother. "No, Robbie doesn't have a key, but Kate does." She saw the looks she had been getting from the boys and continued. "Kate's my oldest. She's 29 and is unfortunately following in her daddy's footsteps. It's her place when she wanders back into town."

"Nurse Ere, could you please come to the front desk? Nurse Ere, could you please come to the front desk?"

Catherine stopped abruptly and turned on her heels. Yelling that she'd be back as she raced down he hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: In first chapter.**

Catherine came back ½ an hour later steaming mad and ranting about someone going off and doing something

Catherine came back ½ an hour later steaming mad and ranting about someone going off and doing something. Whatever it was it made Catherine quite irate. She quickly came into Moira's room and shut the door. Effectively stopping Sam from crushing the pop can in his hands and Dean from continuing to run his back hand gently over Moira's leg. "Sorry, Catherine, what were you-"

"Damn girl has gone and gotten her self pregnant!" Catherine exploded. "Doesn't even have a place to call her own and she's going to raise a baby! There's no dad." Her hands shot up in exasperation and Sam has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He'd never seen the reserved nurse get worked up over anything. She was the wife of a hunter, she couldn't have been or Mr. Ere wouldn't have married her. So to see her worked up over something that, in the long run was trivial, was kind of funny. "Says she doesn't even know who the dad is! Dammit!"

The door to Moira's room opened slowly and their attention, including Catherine's, is redirected to the door. Where, in steps a woman in a baggie red DICKIES sweatshirt and stonewashed jeans. "Mom, I-" Her boot clad feet stopped just inside the room and she stared wide eyed at the audience.

Dean immediately shot from his seat and choked out. "Katie?"

Kate's eyes grow as soon as they land on Dean in the corner of the room. "Dean."

Catherine said the words Sam could only think. "You two know each other?"

"You know my mother?"

"you didn't tell me your last name."

"Who's the baby?"

Dean's chest puffed with pride slightly as his eyes turn on Moira. "My foster daughter."

"Oh, what were you chasing?"

"Black-"

"Dean." Sam and Catherine said in unison and suddenly his attention is refocused on the nurse and his brother. Sam spoke before Catherine could, "Ya gonna introduce us?"

Dean turned eyes on Kate. "Katie Ere."

Catherine's eyes turn to Kate. Kate looked at her mom and shrugged and then bowed her head and nodded. The older woman's eyes grew as she paled a considerable amount all of a sudden and then suddenly looked up at Dean with scarily serious eyes and said. "Congratulations," and promptly left the room.

The brothers are left staring dumbstruck at the woman in the doorway. Kate raised her head smiled sheepishly and nodded her head. "Yup," and then turned and followed the path her mother had taken a couple seconds earlier.

Dean collapsed into the chair he had gotten up from seconds before just as Sam turned stunned eyes on him.

He sighed loudly and leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. "Dammit."


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** In First Chapter

Hours later, after Sam had finally conceded that he needed sleep and had gone home, when Dean had his attention more or less focused on Moira's heart monitor, watching the line jump up and down with every beat, Kate slipped into the room and sat in Sam

Hours later, after Sam had finally conceded that he needed sleep and had gone home, when Dean had his attention more or less focused on Moira's heart monitor, watching the line jump up and down with every beat, Kate slipped into the room and sat in Sam's chair. Dean turned civil eyes on her and nodded. She nodded his back and lowered her head and focused Moira still eyelids.

"She's cute,"

"I know." Dean answered, keeping his turned downward.

"What were you hunting when you found her?"

"Searching out a place we figured was a hellhound layer."

Kate snorted. "Ironic."

"That was a few years ago." He retorted. "I don't have to worry about those damn things anymore."

"How did you get out of that anyway, I-"

"Why couldn't you have found me or told me earlier?"

Kate's yellow hazel eyes turn to his, flat and unsurprised. "Definitely ain't the thing I'd want to tell a one night stand. Besides, I've just started to let myself believe this shits real."

"Are you sure its-"

"Absolutely."

His lips come together. "How far along are you?"

"2.5 months." She stated simply. "I think I'm having more than one."

"More than one?" he mirrored. "Like twins?"

Kate nodded. "Or more. In three weeks I've gone up a size and put on more weight than I have since I started hunting when I was a kid."

"Have you been tested yet? Have you seen a-"

"I don't need to be tested, Dean, I'm pretty sure I'm pregnant."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." He huffed. "Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"Mom's setting me up with one here. So," she breathed, "I guess I'm stuck here."

Dean tried hard, but he somehow knew he hadn't hidden the defeat he felt too well . Kate smirked. "Let's face it, Dean, I hadn't planned on telling you anyway. I even tried to hid it from my mother. It just happened."

His eyes left hers in a flash to land on Moira's slack face before she could see the full effect of her words. "Yeah. "Just happened" seems to be the running theme in my life."

After a few minutes of complete silence Kate spoke. "Look, I'm bunking at my mom's. I'll be somewhere around her place all the time." When Dean didn't reply she pushed on. "You really want this, huh?"

Dean looked at the girl through his lashes and didn't hold back on the venom he knew his words were laced with. "You didn't."

"Look, man," her hands came up as she leaned back in her chair. "It was a one night stand. Nothing more. If you wanted something more, you shouldn't have gone to bed with me."

"Is it the idea of being rooted in a place that scares you, Kate, or is the responsibility?"

"Fuck you."

His lip twisted into an ironic smirk. "Already have."

Kate sat stunned in her chair for a bit and then shot up and stomped towards the door. "I don't need this sh-" her words melted away almost as quick as her colour had as she stopped dead right in front of the door and collapsed against the wall. Her arm quickly came to wrap around her mid section as she bent over and squeezed her eyes shut. She gasped three times before she was able to get Dean's name out, but even before she had Dean was already there. Holding her hand tightly and pulling her gently away from the wall. She opened her bleary eyes just enough to look at him. The concern written clear across his face was lost on her as she quickly told him something was wrong. If she hadn't been in so much pain she would have found her fear spiking dramatically when the only words from his mouth were, "I know."

The last thing she felt before she passed out was her feet being lifted off the ground. The last thing she saw was Dean's jaw clench as he lifted her into his arms.

--

When she woke up later on, Kate found herself hooked up to 2 I.V. bags, one in either hand, wearing a generic blue hospital gown and in a generic hospital bed and the sun in her face. Turning her head the other way she saw Dean staring right at her with soft, exhausted hazel eyes.

"Hi," she croaked.

"Hi."

"What happened?"

"Acute dehydration."

"Oh," she nodded and then turned her eyes back on Dean. "So everythings ok with the bab-"

"You were right, Katie. It is more than one."

_Oh, so were back to nicknames? _– She couldn't help but think as she took in his words.

"It's triplets."

_That's nice _- "Wait," her eyes dilated almost immediately. "What?"

"It's three. " Dean answered, sounding as dumbstruck as she felt. "We're- you're having three."

"Who's in with Moira?"

"Your mom and Sammy. I phoned them once they had you looked after."

"They know?"

"Yup."

"Three?"

"Yup."

"Are they sure?"

"Yup."

"They're all ok?"

"Yup."

"Huh."

"Yup. Still want to run?"

Kate shook her head. "Nope."

"Good."

Dean got up and left the room without so much as another word.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam looked up from his book and glanced at Moira's monitor and then over to Catherine, who hadn't been able to rid herself of the beaming grin on her face since she'd been told that her daughter was having triplets, She was just a little happy

Sam looked up from his book and glanced at Moira's monitor and then over to Catherine, who hadn't been able to rid herself of the beaming grin on her face since she'd been told that her daughter was having triplets, She was just a little happy. Just a bit.

Of course the ramifications of such a discovery on his life as he knew it were probably going to be huge, Sam couldn't see it in him enough to care right now. His brother was going to be a dad! A dad to three kids. At one time. He couldn't say he'd never seen his brother as dad because he had, but…this was huge! Especially if he went further with Moira. Which, he was certain his brother was going to do. If his brother was anything, it was committed.

"Dean's going to be some busy in 7 or so months, huh?"

Catherine literally giggled as she got up to check Moira's chart and read outs. "I know."

The mirth in her voice made Sam smile and return his eyes to his book, but as soon as Catherine's steps quickened on their way to the door reached his trained ears, he looked up and then stood up when he saw the serious look on her once jovial face. "What's wrong?"

"Moira's temperature has risen quite a lot since this morning. " she stated as she pulled the heavy door open. "Her breathing had started to get irregular in the last little bit." Before exiting Catherine turned back to Sam. "I didn't want to say anything until I checked. I'm going to get a doctor, Sam. You need to call Dean."

Sam nodded obediently and then turned on his heels and headed back towards Moira's crib. He ran a slow hand over her fiery red head and pursed his lips when he felt the heat radiate off her like a furnace. Why hadn't he noticed it?

Fishing his phone from his pocket, Sam quickly dialed Dean's number and put it to his ear and when his brother answered he swallowed the lump in his throat and choked out.

"Dean. Moira's sick."

-.-

Little more than 3 minutes later Dean at Moira's door wide eyed and breathing hard. His rubber soled shoes skidded unmercilessly across the linoleum tiles as he took off towards her crib. "Where is she? Did you call the doctor? Where's Catherine?"

Sam looked at his brother, calm voice belittling the fear he felt. "Catherine called the doctor. She should be back-"

"Watch out, Sam." Catherine's voice cut him off. He felt her hand gently push him out of the way before she sidestepped him and allowed a doctor, the same doctor that she had 2 days ago, through. He gently pressed his hand to her forehead and then carefully put the thermometer to her ear, and once it beeped a couple seconds later, he pulled it back and clucked his tongue. "Damn," he turned the thermometer on Catherine and her eyes grew.

"What?!" Dean exploded. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Her temperature has gone up 5 degrees since I took her temperature this morning at 6."

Sam's eyes rose to the clock on the wall. "That was only 2 hours-"

Suddenly Catherine's hand is holding a tiny bottle which Dr. Reeves quickly pushed a needle into. His eyes gleamed with urgency as he pulled the full needle out. Just before the needle pierced Moira' s skin Dean barked and he paused.

"What are you doing?"

The Doctor looked at Dean and then back at the task at hand and put the needle in. "It's an anticonvulsant, Dean. It'll stop the seizure-"

"Seizure!"

"_**If**_ she was or is going to have one this'll stop or impede it until we can get her fever down."

"And what-what if you don't?"

His question was answered with dead silence and he his face fell. "You can't! You can't let it get that bad! You have to stop it."

Dr. Reeves nodded as he kept his eyes lowered.

"You hear me?"

The doctor nodded again, but didn't raise his head and for some reason that pissed Dean off so much he had the doctors lapels wrapped tightly around his knuckles and was breathing hard into the pale doctors face before he knew what he was doing.

"Dean!"

He quickly pulled back and released the doctor with a meek apology and turned his eyes on Moira again.

"I understand," Dr. Reeves whispered.

Seconds later, he collected the empty bottle from the nightstand and turned towards the door again . "Just keep the faith, Dean. "

Once he had disappeared around the corner, Catherine whipped sympathetic eyes on him and then took off after the doctor. Once he was alone once more with his brother, Dean collapsed into his chair, spread his legs out in front of him and pinched the bridge of his nose as hard as he could.

"You've just got a lot of your plate right now, Dean. He knows you're just stressed, you didn't mean it."

He just sighed and rolled his head back. Once his neck rested on the back of the chair he opened his bleary eyes and blinked a couple times. "I almost decked the guy, Sam." He blinked his eyes a couple more times and then slowly raised his head. "He's just trying to help and I almost deck him. "

"Don't beat yourself up, Dean. He knows. Don't worry."

But Dean wasn't having any of Sam's reasoning. "I'm going to go see if he'll talk to me a bit about Moira and then maybe go back to Catherine's and hit the sack. I'm exhausted, man."

Sam watched his brother's back until he disappeared around the corner and then turned back to Moira and sighed. His brother only admitted to being tired, never once had he admitted to being exhausted. And usually even tired in Dean words meant "ready to drop," in normal people words; so, his brother must have been running purely on adrenaline for the past couple hours and decided to choice to go before he was forced to go.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: IN THE FIRST CHAPTER**

He really hadn't known how long he had been asleep, but when he woke up again the it was dark outside and a phone was ringing incessantly in his ear.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Reeves wants you down here. He said he found something on Moira's scan."

Before his sleep fussed body had fully woken up, Dean was up, trying to tie his boots with one hand as he kept his other hand firmly on the cell against his ear. "How is she? Anything changed?"

"Still out cold."

"Where's Catherine?"

"In the room with me. " Sam answered. "Kate's being discharged tomorrow."

"Ok," deciding to forego tying his boots after the 4th failed attempt Dean just tucked the laces into his boots and took off. "I'll be there soon."

--

When Dean got to Moira's room Dr. Reeves was already waiting for him, surrounded by an antsy Sam and a concerned looking Catherine. Red flags started flashing almost immediately.

Dr. Reeves turned unreadable eyes on Dean as he asked him to follow him to his office. Dean nodded, but not before eyeing Sam. Sam nodded obediently and followed the men from the room.

Once the trio made it to Dr. Reeves office, the doctor set right to work. "I found some rather disconcerting things on Moira's scan. Something I'm sure you wouldn't have known." He flipped a switch and suddenly a blue tinted picture of a brain is in front of them. One thing that caught Dean as odd was the amount of black on the right side. He'd seen enough scans in his time to know that something wasn't right. He pointed to it and then look at the doctor. "Isn't that part supposed to have a lot more blue?"

"Not a lot." Dr. Reeves said. "But more. "

The doctor turned his eyes on the scan and then back to Dean and then to Sam. "Her scan is consistent with a persons who has Cerebral Palsy."

"Cerebral Pals- what's that? What does it mean for her? Is she going to be ok?

Sam answered before Dr. Reeves could. "CP is a chronic illness, Dean. It affects the persons movements and cognitive function."

Dean turned around to his brother with wide eyes. Sam shrugged. "A girl in my arts class had it in College." He watched as Sam turned his eyes to Dr. Reeves. "But her CP was mostly physical. There's different types."

"That's right."

Dean turned eyes on Dr. Reeves again. "We'll have to see exactly how extensive her CP is when she wakes up . I'll make plans for her to go into therapy as soon as-"

"Therapy?"

"Occupational therapy, Dean." Dr. Reeves smiled. "and if we need to, Constraint Therapy."

"Look, man, just because there's something wrong with her doesn't mean you're going to tie her down. Try to, man and I will-"

"Dean!"

"No need to tie her down, Dean." Dr. Reeves smirked. "Constraint therapy is used for kids with hemiplegia, the type of CP that affects only one side of a persons body. Essentially what we'll do if Moira has Hemiplegia is tie or constrain her good hand, which will force her to use the bad one. Which, in the long run will be better for her because it'll strengthen the muscles in that hand enough to grasp, move and release."

"So you will be tying her down."

The only sound from Sam was of his palm hitting his forehead. "Dean."

Dr. Reeves sighed goodheartedly. "Basically, yes, but only for 4-6 hours daily for about a month. Or however long she needs. It works, Dean, I've done it before."

"Do you think she has hemipledge-hemipledgy. Do you think she has that?"

"Hemiplegia?"

Dean nodded.

"No, but I'm not ruling out anything. We'll just have to see when she wakes up."

"What about her fever?"

"We've given her some medication. It should break soon, it's already come down quite a bit."

"She didn't have a seizure or anything, right?"

"If she had, Dean, you would have been the first to know."

Dean nodded. Satisfied with Dr. Reeves answer. He turned his whole body around to face his brother and looked him straight in the eye. "I'm gonna go sit with her now. You can take off." And then headed towards the door and rounded the corner.

Sam turned back to Dr. Reeves, who had a smirk on his face. "I do believe you've been dismissed, Sam."

"Yeah," he snorted.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: In first Chapter.**

* * *

Sometime during the night, long after Sam and Catherine had gone home Dean was forced out of his boredom induced reverie by a hoarse whimper. He looked at Moira and noticed that the infant had started moving. The chair fell onto its back as Dean shot up and yanked his cell from the nightstand. His nervous fingers shook as he tried to dial Sam's phone. Once he got the number through he slammed it against his ear and before his brother could speak, Dean shot out. "Moira's waking up! Get Catherine and get your ass down here."

He slammed the cell down hard and pulled the string to turn on the light above her crib. She began to full on cry as soon as the light hit her closed eyes and squeezed them shut tighter.

Tears sprang to his eyes as he quickly put down the side of her crib and reached for her. "Hey, what's all the tears for? It's alright, sweetheart." He soothed as he ran a hand through her red hair. "I'm here, baby. It's alright."

Her cries died down to a strong whimper almost immediately as she turned her head towards the sound of his voice and opened her eyes. She blinked a couple times before finally closing them again. But in the short span of those seconds Dean had managed to catch a glimpse of the deepest green eyes he had ever seen and almost swallowed his tongue. He laughed a bit and then leaned forward and pressed his forehead to hers as gently as he could and then pulled back and kissed her forehead. "Dean's here."

The tears he had tried so valiantly to stop began rolling down his cheek, but rather than fight a loosing battle, he decided to just let them fall. He closed his eyes in pure content when Moira turned towards him, sighed and then seemed to settle back to sleep. His legs ached and his back protested the awkward position he was in, but he couldn't have cared less.

The hardest part was going to start tomorrow, but for tonight he all he cared about was the fact that she was awake and he could finally, for all intents and purposes, hold her.

--

When Sam and Catherine got there later on Dean was still in the same position, running his fingers lithely down her arm and whispering. As Sam got closer he realized that his whisperings were actually Kansas. He smirked knowingly at his older brother. "You're singing her Carry on Wayward Son?"

Dean grinned at his brother and pulled his body away slowly. He nodded his greeting to Catherine and then turned back to Sam. "She's got a long road ahead of her, man, I know that. So, I decided to sing her a son I thought fit the situation."

"And it just happened to be Kansas, huh?"

"Of course." His grin sparkled in the dim light and Catherine laughed.

"Oh, Dean," she came towards him and wrapped her short arms around him as best she could. "It's nice to see you so happy."

Dean folded into the hug as his arms wrapped around her.

"Have you told the doctor?"

He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly and smirked. "Not just yet, but I guess I should. I'll be right back."

The couple watched Dean leave and then turned back to each other and smiled. Sam collapsed into the chair he'd vacated hours before and sighed loudly. "Do you think he knows what-"

"No one knows, Sam." Catherine answered softly as she laid a hand on his back. "But I do know that whatever happens, Dean can handle it."

"He's not going to give her up at the end of all this is he?"

"There's absolutely no way in hell, Sam, sorry to say." She laughed. "You're brother's no quitter and he loves that girl something fierce."

"But four babies? Catherine. We've never looked after one."

"There'll be help, Sam, trust me. " A few seconds later she gasped and Sam turned towards her. Her face broke into a large face consuming grin. "That reminds me! Will you come with me to the airport? We have to pick up Robbie."

He nodded and she gushed.

"Awe, Sam, you'll love her! She's just like you!"


	11. Chapter 11

One minute he was in the hospital sitting beside Moira's crib, then suddenly he's in the drivers seat of the Impala stuck in a bitch of a gridlock, and now he was being pulled through the ARRIVAL area of the smallest airport he had ever been in by an even tinier woman on a mission.

"Her plane's almost here, Sam! C'mon!"

"I'm comin', trust me…" It wasn't as if he had a choice.

Catherine stopped so abruptly Sam had to use all the strength in his legs to stop himself before he ran into the back of her. "There she is, Sam."

His eyes followed her finger to a woman bent over a suitcase, hurriedly stuffing things back in that had somehow fallen out during transport. Her long dirty blonde hair hung loosely in front of her face, obstructing his view of her face. The dark blue shirt she wore made her pale, heavily freckled skin stand out like a beacon. He took one appraising scan of her profile and realized Catherine hadn't been lying. She was a beanpole. He watched her stuff her belongings back into the bag for a few seconds longer before she nodded her head in satisfaction and stood up and up and up. _Shit_, he thought.

"Robbie!" Catherine literally squealed as her arms shot up.

The woman turned suddenly and smiled the widest smile Sam had probably ever seen. She easily threw the troubling bag over her shoulder and quickly walked towards her mother.

_Damn_ – was all Sam could think when she finally made it to them. She was tall. Robbie immediately dropped the bag to the floor and bent down to wrap her mother in a hug. "Hi, ma."

"Hi," Catherine sighed contently. "It's so good to see you, baby."

Robbie squeezed her mom a bit before letting go and staring at Sam.

"This, baby, is Sam." Catherine introduced him with a wave of her hand. "Sam, Robbie."

Her smile returned, albeit smaller than the first, but just as lethal. "Hi,"

Sam nodded. "Hi," and before he could stop himself…"how tall are you?"

Her cheeks almost immediately stained to the colour of her hair as she ducked her head. "6'2""

His eyebrows disappeared into his bangs as he nodded appreciatively. "Nice."

Robbie's head came up as her grin returned. "Thanks."


End file.
